


垂怜

by EternalMoments



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Historical References, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalMoments/pseuds/EternalMoments
Summary: 只要一丁点儿哄诱，一丁点儿劝告……就能让美国从英国这儿切身认知到，就连他曾经觊觎的小小殖民地，都足够凌驾于他之上。*Rape/Non-con，英→米←加/英→加→米，非常混乱邪恶的3p，背景：巴尔的摩战役。作者已经自首目前情绪稳定。
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia), America/Canada/England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), Canada/England (Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	垂怜

1814年9月13日

“亚瑟先生。他们说您在找——”马修的目光扫过这间在大白天里被窗帘捂着的、只有几根鲸油蜡烛勉强照亮的昏暗屋子，坐在中央的软沙发上的亚瑟，最后准确地落在了他的脚边，“……我。”

——显而易见，这就是英国叫他过来的原因。

他眯起眼睛，花了些时间适应屋内微弱的光线；但没有什么会妨碍他在第一眼就认出那蜷缩在地上的一团。阿尔弗雷德。唯有阿尔弗雷德，就算化成隆冬的冰晶、烈火的灰烬，马修也绝无可能认错。

亚瑟冲他点点头。他反手把门锁上，慢慢走向好整以暇地坐在那里的帝国。

“布鲁克上校，他抓到了阿尔？”马修问。

“我的士兵不会做没有意义的事情。”亚瑟说，“只不过，败犬主动呈上来的东西，没有拒绝的道理。”

“您是说，他被出卖给了我们。”

“出卖，如你所言，马修。”亚瑟笑了一声，“我们的美国小伙子或许不大喜欢这个词。”

英军在交火中除掉了所有的狙击手；唯一一个没法彻底抹杀的，被带回了这里。巴尔的摩，马里兰，或者随便什么地方，什么人，拿他们的国家和英军做了一场苟延残喘的交换。尽管阿尔弗雷德或许要争辩——如果他还能为他的人们做最后一点辩白的话——他是为了保全北弗吉尼亚民兵的撤退挺身而出。

人心尽是如此，事实也不过是个任由炭笔填涂的柏木画框。

在听到马修声音的瞬间，阿尔弗雷德就扭动着身子把贴着地毯的脸转到了背对他的位置。但他还是看到了阿尔弗雷德那张布满了血迹和淤青的脸，嘴巴被一块不知哪里来的破布堵着。不止是脸。一圈猩红的印记像个害羞的小姑娘似的在他后颈的领口间若隐若现，倒是和他的手腕上被麻绳磨出来的擦伤相得益彰。深蓝色的外套下摆粘着尚未抖落的枯叶，雪白的裤子上满是泥泞的痕迹，拼凑出数不清的脚印形状。

“您已经教训过美国，”马修谨慎地问，“您是让我来把他带去医生那儿？”

“怎么可能。”亚瑟瞟了一眼阿尔弗雷德起伏的背部，然后视线跃过屋内零零星星的烛光，镀银的烛台反射着微光，“我十分爱惜这双今年夏天才踏平了半岛的军靴。对阿尔弗雷德心怀恨意的人，还在我前面排着漫漫长队呢。光是在押送他过来的路上，我的将军就已经处罚了好几位冲动的下士了。”

要是他们知道，几十年来，他们损失的远远不止一个罗伯特·罗斯呢？船舰和士兵来了又去，他们面临的却一直是同一个人。一个总能在英军胜利在望之时，精准地将指挥官射杀的无名狙击手。

唉，多么令人唾弃的英勇啊。

“……所以，”马修的声音消失在昏暗中。

“你从来不会和别人争抢什么，即使你承受的比他们都多得多。想想昆士顿，约克，普雷斯科特，多佛港……还有哪里？多久以前？”亚瑟说，“所以，我把机会留给你，马修。把阿尔弗雷德对你做过的事情尽数返还给他。”

“干他。”亚瑟说，语气平淡得仿佛只是在评论刚刚结束的下午茶如何。

马修吃惊地看着亚瑟。

可他又在惊讶什么呢？

是亚瑟居然记住了这么多有关他的事情，是亚瑟原来知道阿尔弗雷德的那些粗暴行径，还是亚瑟让他去强暴阿尔弗雷德这件事情本身？

“这是，您的命令吗？”马修感到自己的喉咙一阵发涩。

他惊讶的是：亚瑟竟如此清楚最能够伤害、羞辱、侮弄阿尔弗雷德的方式。亚瑟·柯克兰不会用自己的一根手指头去碰阿尔弗雷德·琼斯，他只要命令马修·威廉姆斯来执行这件事就行了。不，他无需命令。只要一丁点儿哄诱，一丁点儿劝告……就能让美国从英国这儿切身认知到，就连他曾经觊觎的小小殖民地，都足够凌驾于他之上。

征服他。甚至不需要怀着任何憎恨与恶意。

这也就是为什么那下午茶点心盘上的覆盆子挞的——阿尔弗雷德的——反应如此激烈。他翻滚着身体挣扎起来，但由于从头到脚都被绑得太过严严实实，他看起来就像条在旱地里垂死挣扎的鳕鱼，那些含糊不清的叫声则是徒劳拍打身体时甩下的尘土和水花。

亚瑟对阿尔弗雷德的抗议视若无睹，只是看着马修的眼睛，略带遗憾地蹙起眉毛，“命令？不，不，马修。这是你的决定。你不愿意的话没有关系。我自有办法处理阿尔弗雷德。”

他意味深长地顿了一下，“倒不如说，绝大多数人都能以比 **我们** 更有创造力的方式来处理美国——”

“不，亚瑟先生。我来做。”马修打断了亚瑟的话。他在心里叹了口气。

“很好。”

亚瑟站起来，弯下腰，把阿尔弗雷德从背后提起来，丢到软沙发上。沙发脚和地板的闷响与阿尔弗雷德的抗议重叠在一起。亚瑟对马修比了个“请”的手势。

马修朝阿尔弗雷德走过去。亚瑟后退了几步，却并未流露出走向门口、离开这间屋子的意思。

“……您要在这里看着吗？”

“只要不会让你觉得不适的话。”亚瑟微微斜过脑袋。

马修沉默了一瞬。“不。不会。”

“那么，”亚瑟双手环在胸前，对他摊了摊手掌，然后站进烛光只照亮了一半的屋子深处。

马修深呼吸了一口气，握起拳头然后又松开。他把脸朝下陷进沙发垫里、依旧蠕动着的阿尔弗雷德翻过来，换来了加倍猛烈的挣扎和盛满恨意的注视。昏暗抹去了阿尔弗雷德那张青一块紫一块的脸上的棱角，唯独留下一双被怒火灼烧得格外明亮的蓝色眼睛。

他解开阿尔弗雷德双腿的束缚，毫无意外地收获了对方押上全身力气的踢蹬。他稳稳地抓住阿尔弗雷德的脚踝，缓慢朝着他的上肢推过去。他抬眼看见阿尔弗雷德惊恐而又费解的注视。他耐心地把阿尔弗雷德的小腿和大腿叠到一块儿，重新绑上绳索固定住，然后目光越过阿尔弗雷德门户大开的躯体，对着他扯了一下嘴角，“你在华盛顿受的伤还没有好吧，美国？”

他们谁都知道不是这么回事，可马修却偏要为阿尔弗雷德那在亚瑟面前微不足道的自尊挂上一块遮羞布。饱受上苍宠爱的阿尔弗雷德固然有着天赐的强悍力量和充沛精力，而马修，即便不及阿尔弗雷德，他何尝又不是享受着上帝的恩赐？

这从来不是第一次，也绝不会是最后一次，马修亲手让阿尔弗雷德认识到他们本质上的对等。

阿尔弗雷德的身体因为愤怒而紧绷，坚硬而结实的肌肉线条简直像是要把此时正在划开包裹着它们的衣服的刀刃折断似的。它们坚持不了多久了。马修扯掉阿尔弗雷德的裤子，解开他的上衣领口和纽扣，俯身亲吻他的喉结和锁骨。他探过脑袋去咬阿尔弗雷德的柔软的耳垂和耳廓，伸手揉搓因为冰凉空气的侵袭而变硬的乳头，稍微施了些力道，只会撩拨阿尔弗雷德的欲望，不会让他感到疼痛。他从来都不是给予痛楚的那一方，至少，不是肉体上的。

阿尔弗雷德一直在挣扎，却只让马修对他身体的抚摸变得更加杂乱无章。反抗在阿尔弗雷德的身长被握住的那一刻戛然而止；当马修的手指绕着阴茎前端周围的浅沟轻轻搔刮时，颤抖取而代之。比大脑更诚实的器官远不止性器，就连眼睛都能成为出卖心灵的窗户。马修总是知道阿尔弗雷德喜欢什么，如影随形，太过透彻，甚至一度成为他的——他们的——梦魇。阿尔弗雷德用力闭上眼睛。然而封闭的视觉把感官的负荷慷慨地甩给了肌肤，这下他反而更清楚地感觉到，马修几乎是同时加快了撸动。滚烫的手掌挤压着逐渐升温的阴茎。他是故意的。阿尔弗雷德的的胸膛深处艰难地溢出了一声呻吟。

“阿尔。”马修把堵着阿尔弗雷德嘴巴的布块拔出来，凑过去吻他。阿尔弗雷德的下巴被抵得发麻，没能对马修的第一个吻做出任何抵抗。但这只是个警示性的吻，马修并没有深入的打算，只在他嘴角边说，“放松点。我不想弄疼你。”

于是他反咬一口。他咬住马修的下唇，扯着他拉近自己，把舌尖挤进马修的唇齿间。马修迟疑了一瞬，很快回敬以更富侵略性的进攻。阿尔弗雷德得逞地低笑了一声，抽回自己的舌头，对着马修的狠狠咬下去。腥甜的鲜血沿着他的嘴角流出来。马修抬起头，舌尖滴下的血落到了阿尔弗雷德的脸颊上。阿尔弗雷德看着因为突如其来的刺痛而皱眉的马修，恶劣地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。

“阿尔……别这么做。”但马修只是说。

“你知道我宁可不要这样。”

“你会受伤的。”

“我不会！好吧，就算我会，如果你非要这么说的话。”阿尔弗雷德咬牙切齿，“身体上的损伤对我，对我们来说根本算不了什么！你凭什么自作主张地说保护我？！你就这么情愿被英国利用吗？”

“你知道为什么。”

“我讨厌你，马蒂。老天。我恨你。我恨透了你这种自以为好心的多此一举！”

阿尔弗雷德低声诅咒他，用伤害他自己的话更尖锐地伤害着马修。马修继续吻他，试图用亲吻堵住阿尔弗雷德那张喋喋不休的嘴，但阿尔弗雷德锲而不舍地撕扯他的嘴唇，还去啃咬他的鼻尖、下巴、头发、耳朵，只要是他够得到的地方。

马修放弃地撤离阿尔弗雷德的脑袋。他最后看了一眼阿尔弗雷德因为愤恨而扭曲的面庞，转向黑暗中一直缄默不语的另一个存在。

“亚瑟先生。”他的声音轻柔而平静，“帮我。”

英国人的声音响起来。“如果你需要的话，男孩。”

清脆的脚步声拖拽着混沌的昏暗走到烛光下。亚瑟来到阿尔弗雷德面前。阿尔弗雷德在看到亚瑟解开腰带的那一瞬间才反应过来他要怎么“帮”马修。他扭头躲开，在被亚瑟捏着下巴掰回来时徒劳地挣扎抵抗。亚瑟和马修一样的地方在于，他们都能够钳制住阿尔弗雷德；而不一样的是，亚瑟绝无可能为阿尔弗雷德保留最后一丝温柔的体面。亚瑟撬开他的双唇，把发硬的性器和阿尔弗雷德的抗议声一并塞进了他的喉咙里。

断断续续的咳嗽声被卡在胸口，窒息的泪水争先恐后地涌上阿尔弗雷德的眼角。但他没法控制它们了，当亚瑟托着他的脑袋开始凌乱地沉浮的时候；他没法克制自己的呻吟、喘息和渴求，当马修的手指沾着唾液、汗水和他的前列腺液探入他的后穴，轻而易举地找到了他的敏感点开始按摩的时候。

马修做爱总是过分温吞，就因为他不想弄疼他。阿尔弗雷德绝望地想。即使亚瑟已经射在了他的嘴巴里，掐着他的下巴逼他咽下去，而他也终于咳顺畅了之后，马修还在耐心地用两根手指——或者三根？阿尔弗雷德没法感觉清楚——开拓他的身体。马修终于小心翼翼地进入他，而他的身长就那么翘在那里，孤独又无助地等待高潮的临幸。

“瞧瞧。”亚瑟恶作剧似地用手指碰了一下阿尔弗雷德渗出透明液体的前端，“这个小家伙可嫌你太慢了，马修。”

“我们得教会它什么叫做耐心。”

亚瑟不知从哪里摸出来一根缎带，在阿尔弗雷德的身长上缠了几圈，用力一系，打上了一个结绳。阿尔弗雷德短促地叫了一声，恶狠狠地瞪向亚瑟。马修局促不安地望了他一眼。

而亚瑟依旧无视阿尔弗雷德的反应，踱着步子绕到马修背后，伸出一只手抓住阿尔弗雷德的腿，另一只手抵住马修的腰。亚瑟贴着马修的后背，在他耳边低声说：“你知道该怎么做，对吗？”

帝国的双手开始往两个相对的方向施力。稳固，强力，不容置疑。马修只好跟着加快抽动的速度。肉体拍打的声音逐渐变响，将阿尔弗雷德的呻吟和啜泣推出他的胸膛，跟他的骄傲和自尊一起沉默地摔碎在地毯的绒毛之间。

马修的喘息也粗重起来。但忽然，他猛地倒吸了一口气——亚瑟的手滑进了他的两瓣臀部之间。

“先生——”他正停在阿尔弗雷德的深处。他该退出来一点了，但他的后面就是亚瑟。

攥着阿尔弗雷德的腿的那只手挪到了马修的腰部，沿着腹部向上，隔着上衣的布料抚摸他的胸口，然后掠过下颌的曲线，托住他的下巴，把脑袋往后别，将他送进亚瑟的亲吻里。这个吻太过熟悉，却又太过陌生。成熟而老练的帝国总是清楚该如何取悦每一个对手，无论何时——甚至在这种时候也要如此？

马修几乎忘了他需要呼吸，直到亚瑟渡了口气给他。

“继续。”亚瑟说。

他只好继续。继续和亚瑟的吻，继续深入阿尔弗雷德，继续接受亚瑟。当亚瑟进入他的时候，他难以自控地颤抖起来。前面和后面同时遭受的刺激强烈过了头，他失去了思考的力气，然而就连残存的本能都迷茫了起来，不知道该追随哪一边。

仿佛体察到了他的殖民地的困惑似的，亚瑟接过了主导权。他深深挺入马修的体内，同时推动马修的身长对阿尔弗雷德的侵略。马修的哭叫都被亚瑟珍藏进了绵绵不断的吻中，只剩下凌乱的拍打声，淫靡的水声，辨认不出音色的低吟声，以至被无从释放的欲望折磨着的阿尔弗雷德一时竟没能发现这场就在他的身躯之上发生的荒诞剧。直到他突然感觉到马修在他体内的释放，他才回过神来，看见马修从亚瑟身前滑落，瘫倒在了他的胸前。

“马蒂？”阿尔弗雷德恍惚地问。他费劲地低下头，拿鼻尖去蹭马修的额角。马修伏在他身上，颤抖不已。

阿尔弗雷德重新看向亚瑟。亚瑟从容地抽离马修的下半身，从外套口袋中拣出手帕，擦拭自己的性器。亚瑟感觉到阿尔弗雷德的注视，轻蔑地对他勾了勾嘴角。

“你这个疯子。”阿尔弗雷德竭尽全力才让自己的声音保持平稳。

亚瑟好笑地挑起眉毛。他弯身，抬手摸进阿尔弗雷德和马修的缝隙间，找到阿尔弗雷德的身长，拽住他刚刚系上去的缎带的一角，缓缓扯开结绳。

他确信阿尔弗雷德没有听到他的最后一句话。

“我们彼此彼此，美国。”

**Author's Note:**

> *注：1814年9月12日-9月15日，美军成功在巴尔的摩击退了英军来自路海两路的入侵。双方首次交手发生于北角，虽然美军最后撤退了，但该战成功阻滞英军推进，狙杀了指挥官罗伯特·罗斯少将，使英军承受了沉重的伤亡，并让巴尔的摩守军能准备好防御工事以待敌军的进攻。巴尔的摩的民间传说认为是19岁的丹尼尔·韦尔斯（Daniel Wells）和18岁的亨利·麦科马斯（Henry G. McComas）结果了罗斯将军的性命。罗斯的死不仅重挫了英军的士气，更对巴尔的摩战役的走向产生了转折性的影响。罗斯少将中弹后，他将指挥权转交给副官亚瑟·布鲁克上校。
> 
> 在这里依旧把至今也未能确认身份的狙击手设定成了阿尔弗雷德，他为了保全美军的撤退而被出卖给了英军。两天后，阿尔弗雷德会被带回英军的雷霆号，然后跟着法兰西斯·斯科特·基一起离开，看见麦克亨利堡在战火中飘扬的星条旗。
> 
> 一开始有点不知道该怎么写左英，去看了好船组tag下的文，结果发现都是甜甜的英西，惊讶了两分钟后想起来angst/hurt估计全被锁了…（害也不想想自己为啥会开始ghs……


End file.
